New Friends, Old Problems: Saiyajin Saga
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: Nothing ever stays the same, especially when the Dragonball Guardians are involved! Chikyuu is in danger and Kami has awakened them to join the Z senshi in it's defense! But can they make a difference and change the tide in Chikyuu's favor? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Dragonball What!

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, swearing, and mild perversion  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Genre: AU, Humor, Action/Adventure  
Notes: " " = speaking, ' ' = thinking, = telepathy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1- Dragonball What?!

It was a beautiful day. Autumn had come to the United States, but you could hardly tell by the weather. A rare indian summer made it unseasonably warm, allowing children the opportunity to play in the leaf piles without being burdened by jackets. Jianu Kreiger was no exception to this. She and her best friend Bethany had demolished the leaf piles Bethany's brother and father had raked earlier, and were now lying under the trees, watching more of the gold, red, and orange leaves tumble down. Twin sighs of contentment escaped them, life was good.

"Ah!" Jianu gasped and sat up, her strawberry blond pigtails covered in leaves.

Bethany sat up too, her blue eyes wide with worry. Her own curly, brunette hair bearing it's own share of leaves, "Nanda Jianu?"

The little senshi was shaking with reaction, what was going on! "Goku-sensei. Something happened to him, something bad. I think . . . I think he died!"

Bethany couldn't believe it, who could kill Son Goku? He was the strongest man in the world! "Nani! Are you sure? I mean, maybe it was a dream."

Jianu shook her head, "Iie, it wasn't a dream. I-I can't sense his ki anymore!" Standing up the little girl turned in the direction she'd last sensed his ki. "I've gotta go."

"Where?"

"To the last place I felt him. I have to know for sure."

"Be careful, Jianu."

"I will, ja ne!"

Bethany watched as her friend jumped into the air and flew off. She'd been friends with Jianu since preschool, only three years, but to a 7 year-old that's almost forever. Jianu had told her all about her mentor, Son Goku, and how she'd met him at the Tenkaichi Budokai 5 years ago where he'd fought Piccolo. Bethany was also the only person who Jianu had told she could fly.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Jianu headed towards the mountain range, she knew she was near the battlefield. '_Please let me be wrong!_'

_Jianu._

She stopped and looked around, "Ahre?"

"Jianu," this time the voice was out-loud and coming from behind her. Jianu turned around and smiled in delight at the owner of the voice.

"Kami-sama!" she squealed, hugging the god.

Kami patted her head and placed her on her feet, "Jianu, we need to talk."

"Hai. Ano, Kami-sama?" she asked her eyes full of concern, "Shinda ga Goku-sensei ka?" Kami nodded and Jianu burst into tears.

Kami hugged the girl, "Shinpai shinai Jianu-chan. Goku will be back in one year. So don't cry little one, you need to be strong. Chikyuu needs you."

"Chikyuu? Nani . . . "

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything, including why you have that birthmark on your shoulder."

Jianu's blue-gray eyes sparkled, she'd been waiting for 5 years for an explanation. Ever since Kami had called her a "chibi kanshinin" (AN: Read Look to the Past for more info) as Goku flew off with Chichi.

"You do know about the dragon balls don't you?"

"Uhn. Kaasan told me all about them."

"Good. Some years ago I decided that the dragonballs needed to be guarded from misuse. I waited until there were 7 exceptional infants on the planet and chose them to guard the balls when they were old enough. Each child would guard a specific dragonball and would always know where it was. They would know the ball they guarded without ever having to see it, by the numbers of stars on their right shoulder."

Jianu's eyes sparkled with excitement, "You mean . . ."

"Hai, you are sanshinchuu kanshinin."

"Sugei!"

Kami smiled, then sighed as a grave expression came over his face. "I hadn't intended to bring you all together until you were 16, but Chikyuu is in danger and we need all the fighters we can get." He then proceeded to tell her what had occurred that day, about Radditz, Gohan, and the 2 saiya-jins on their way. When he had finished she looked a little stunned.

"Sugei! Goku-sensei's a dad!"

"Jianu." The little girl snapped back to attention. "I need you to go gather the other guardians. The 7 of you are to train under Kamesennin, and then train under me."

"Hontou?"

"Sou. Leave as soon as possible. I'm counting on you."

"Ano . . . how will I know where to find them?"

"Your heart will lead you to them, you can sense them if you will it. Now hurry and find them, tell them what I've told you."

"Hai, Kami-sama! I won't let you down!"

Kami nodded then vanished, leaving Jianu to ponder the situation she'd been placed in. As she flew home the same thoughts ran through her mind over and over again: '_I have to find the other guardians, Chikyuu is in danger, I have to fight in one year, what am I going to tell my parents?_' That last one repeated a lot. Just outside of town, she landed and pulled a capsule case out and selected one. BOOM! Out popped a small airbike. Still deep in thought, Jianu jumped on and rode home.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHERE WERE YOU?!!!" Debra shrieked at her daughter.

"At Bethany's."

"I mean after you left Bethany's, I called there almost an hour ago and her mother said you left suddenly. So where were you?" The auburn haired senshi was furious and though not as scary as Son Chichi, she was not someone you should take lightly.

'_I can't tell kaasan the truth! If I do, she won't let me fight!_' "Just riding around on my airbike."

"If you ever take-off like that again, I won't spar with you for a month!"

"Aaah! Gomen nasai, Okaasan! It won't happen again!" with that promise, Jianu ran off to her room to figure out how she was going to leave without her parents finding out.

Debra sighed as she watched her little girl run down the hall, "That girl acts more like Goku-kun every day. I don't care that she wants to be a fighter like him, I just don't want her to have his record for getting into dangerous situations. Is that too much to ask Ana-chan?" she asked turning to the baby in the rocker who just smiled and burbled in response.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ohayo, Jianu-chan."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Otousan!"

"Kaasan's waiting out back for you."

"Hai."

Jianu always enjoyed these morning sessions with her mother. It was a chance for them to bond, as well as get in a good workout. Lately though, it had been getting harder for her to hide her increasing strength. '_I better enjoy this as long as I can, cause I won't be able to do this with Kaasan for a long time._' After breakfast Debra got the baby ready to go grocery shopping and Tim finished getting ready for work. Jianu's father taught children how to utilize their natural psychic abilities and her mother was currently on hiatus from her martial arts competitions. The young girl was pratically bouncing with excitement as her parents bustled about.

No sooner were they out the door, Jianu ran about quickly packing everything she needed: clothes, food, money, etc. Realizing that she'd need a place to stay, she decided to borrow her father's unused camper capsule. '_Otousan's never used it, he'll never even know its gone._' It was kept way in the back of the garage where no one went. (A/N: Think Bruce Wayne, Lara Croft size garage) Arranging her supplies inside, the little girl was immensely pleased with herself.

The rest of the day went normally for Jianu and her family, she helped pack away the groceries and dried the dishes, all the while thinking about her trip. When bedtime finally came, Jianu lay awake, waiting for her parents to fall asleep. Hours later, she breathed a sigh of relief, '_I thought they'd never sleep!_' Creeping out of bed, she got dressed, grabbed her capsule case and went to her parents' room, '_Goodbye Okaasan, Otousan. Daisuki._' Then she crept to her baby sister's room, '_Bye Ana-chan, you'll be two when I see you again. I'll miss your first word, and your first step. But don't worry, I'm going to protect you, Okaasan, Otousan, and everyone else. I promise._'

Slipping into the garage, Jianu encapsuled the camper, placed it in her capsule case and stepped outside. Shutting the service door behind her she turned to face the night sky. The stars were beautiful, and high above the trees hung the moon. Nearly full, it was a beautiful sight. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and rose into the air. Straightening her back, she opened her eyes, faced forward, and took off in the direction of the nearest Guardian.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Around five in the morning, Tim was awakened by an intense wave of sorrow and pain. _Debra!_ Fighting down a wave of terror, he ran to his wife fearing the worst. When he reached her, he found the warrioress outside the mansion, on her knees crying. "Nanda Debra?!" he asked, his voice full of concern and fear.

Throwing herself into her husband's arms she sobbed uncontrollably, "J-J-Jianu!" was all she could manage. She then handed Tim a crumpled piece of paper. He smoothed it out and the first thing he realized was that it was a note from their daughter.

::" Dear Kaasan n' Tousan, I've gone to become a great fighter. But first I gotta find th'other Gaurdians so we c'n train together. Kami-sama said that Chikyuu will be attacked in one year and that we're gonna have ta' fight. Love, Jianu  
P.S. I promise I'll do my best!"::

"I couldn't find a trace of her anywhere! She didn't leave any footprints and no one saw her leave! I even called the bus, train, and airplane stations! Nothing!"

"How is that possible?"

"Buukuujuutsu."

"You mean. . ."

"Hai. Jianu, knows how to fly."

August 2000  
Re-edited: May 26, 2002

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sensei-teacher, mentor  
ahre-huh  
gomen nasai-I'm sorry  
ohayou gozaimasu-good moring  
hontou-really  
sanshinchuu-three star ball  
Buukuujuustu-no air technique(see DB for more info)  
is Goku-sensei dead?  
It will be all right  
little guardian

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	2. Chapter 2 The Guardians Meet

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, swearing, and mild perversion  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Genre: AU, Humor, Action/Adventure  
Notes: " " = speaking, ' ' = thinking, = telepathy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 - The Guardians Meet

"I'm going for a walk Okaasan!"

"Wait a moment Miraku-chan!" The young, raven-haired boy paused in the doorway and waited for his mother to reach the front room. "Your Oneesan and I are going into town, we should be back in about 3 hours."

"Is Tousan coming home tonight?"

"Hai, he'll be back in time for dinner. So don't be late!"

"Yahoo!"

"Go on, have a nice walk dear! And be careful!"

"I will! Bye Kaasan!" the boy chirped, springing out the door, his bright green eyes sparkling. His father had been gone all week at tournament with his students and Miraku couldn't wait to spar with him,. '_Maybe Kaasan and Neechan will spar with us too._' Miraku walked through the forest that surrounded his home, enjoying the sounds of the animals and the wind in the trees. He was also listening for the footfalls of large predators or of poachers. He wasn't afraid of them, but he also wasn't so stupid as to ignore them when they were present. SNAP! The sound came from a line of bushes a few yards away. Pulling out a small hunting knife, Miraku threw it with all his strength at the source of the sound, running forward to see what he had hit. There on the other side of the bushes was a girl with strawberry-blond hair and blue-gray eyes. She stood there tapping her foot, her face scrunched into a scowl. (A/N: She still looks adorable. LOL)

"You know, you really should look before you throw that," she said tilting her head toward his knife. The blade was embedded nearly to the hilt in the tree behind her. "A normal person would have been killed by that. Good thing I'm fast."

Miraku just stared, '_She dodged it. How did she do that? She can't be any older than me, who could have trained her?_' His shock was quite understandable, afterall, there weren't very many children on Chikyuu who posessed that kind of speed.

Jianu reached around and pulled his knife out of the tree, tossing it to him. "Here, catch!" Despite the blinding speed of her throw, he caught it easily. "Onamae wa nan desu ka?"

Being the well-mannered child his mother had raised, he responded immediately, "Miraku, Miraku Nagata. What's yours? And what are you doing way out here?"

"What kind of name is Miraku?"

The boy sighed, he had to do this a lot, "My parents named me that cause everything about my being here is a miracle. The fact that I was conceived, Kaasan not having a miscarriage, my birth, and my good health. According to the doctors I should never have been born, much less be healthy. So my parents named me 'Miraku'."

Jianu looked sheepish, "Oh, gomen."

Miraku shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, I get that all the time. Are you gonna answer my questions?"

Jianu put a hand behind her head and laughed in a very Goku-esque manner, "Oh yeah! Gomen. My name's Jianu Kreiger, and I was looking for you."

"Nani?! You didn't even know my name and you were looking for me?!" he glared at Jianu, "I don't believe you," he said stubbornly.

She smiled knowingly, "You will. Ya see, you're the arushinchuu kanshinin. That's why I was looking for you. I'm the sanshinchuu kanshinin. I wasn't sure _**you**_ were the one I was after until I saw you."

The emerald-eyed boy stared at he like she'd gone insane, "What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?!"

Stalking up to him, she poked at his chest. "I'm not crazy and I can prove it. On your right shoulder you've got 2 stars."

Miraku stared at her, _How does she know that?! We just met and my shirt covers them up!_'

"They've been there since you were a baby," she continued, "And I've got a mark a lot like yours." Jianu lifted her right sleeve up to reveal the 3 stars on her shoulder. "See?"

His eyes went huge, "Uso. . . So how did you know about mine?"

"Sit down, its a long story."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Miraku was in shock, this was more than a seven year-old should have to deal with. He ran his fingers though his short black hair, and muttered silently to himself. "Chikyuu is in danger, and Kami-sama wants me to help protect it. Sugei."

"Ya, but you might not survive the fight."

"Doesn't matter, some things are more important," he paused, "Do you think there's time for me to pack some clothes?"

Jianu face-vaulted, this was gonna be rough . . .

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Placing a note on the kitchen table where his mother would be sure to see it, Miraku nodded to himself. '_Now Kaasan and Tousan won't worry._' Satisfied, he ran outside where Jianu was waiting. The little girl had justed pulled a capsule from her case. "Whatcha got there?"

"Somethin' I borrowed from my Tousan," she answered, tossing the capsule a few yards away. BOOM!!

Miraku stared at the large camper(A/N: Like the one Oolong had in DB only a little bigger), "Ohya! Won't he notice it's missing?"

Jianu shook her head, "Nah, he never uses it." She grinned and walked over to it, "Come on! You can put your stuff in here!" After Miraku put up his things, Jianu encapsuled the camper. Turning to the boy she grinned, a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Ano, Miraku-kun? Can you fly?"

"Iie, but I have an airbike," he replied, pulling out his own capsule case and tossed one. BOOM! Out popped an airbike. He arched an eyebrow at her, "Why'd you ask? Don't tell me you can fly."

Jianu smiled, "Okay, I won't." Giggling, the little senshi levitated into the air, heading off in the direction of the nearest Guardian.

Miraku sighed and jumped onto his bike, taking off after her. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he accused her after he'd caught up.

Another giggle, "You bet. When we stop for the night I'll teach you how to do it, deal?" she offered, extending her hand.

He shook the proferred hand, "Deal. So where are we going now?"

"Open your heart and you'll know."

He did so, "We're going to the iishinchuu kanshinin."

"Saa. Ikuzo!" With that the two kids blasted off towards the next Guardian.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Akira sighed as he looked out the window. His father had to work late again and had missed his karate tournament. At 7 years old, he was the world's youngest red belt, a feat thought to be impossible for one so young. It was just too easy, fighting came naturally to him. He didn't blame his father though, ever since his mother had died he'd had to support Akira and his little brother all by himself. Speaking of his little brother, their aunt should be should be bringing him home in about an hour or so. Completely bored out of his mind, Akira continued staring out the window. A strange sight had him rubbing his eyes and checking again to be sure he wasn't imagining things. He wasn't. Two kids his age were floating down out of the air and onto his yard. The girl landed gracefully, while the boy landed on his rear, causing the girl to start laughing. The boy glared at her and said something that made her stop mid-laugh. Soon they were arguing. "Uh-oh. I better go stop this before it gets worse," he muttered, running outside. "Oi! Oi! Yamero!"

"Nanda?!" they both snarled, turning bright red when they saw who they were yelling at.

"Gomen nasai. We kinda made a lousy first impression, ne?" Jianu said, sounding quite sheepish.

"Nah, I actually thought it was kinda funny. I'm Akira Wales. Who are you guys? Why are you here? And how did you fly like that?!"

Miraku waved his hands in surrender, "Woah, Woah, one at a time. My name's Miraku and this is Jianu."

"Hajimemashite."

"And we're here to see you, iishinchuu kanshinin," Jianu continued.

"Nani?!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A little later the three kids floated above Akira's home, Akira was on his airbike, Jianu and Miraku were levitating under their own power. Taking one last look around, Akira sighed, "Chikyuu must really be in danger if Kami-sama has to rely on a bunch of kids."

"Yah, but Gohan could become the strongest one of us all. He could even surpass his Tousan," Jianu answered solemnly.

"Akira, Jianu, we'd better get going or someone's going to see us up here."

"Well Akira, where's the nearest guardian?" the strawberry-blond girl asked.

"That way," he pointed south, "oushinchuu kanshinin."

"Ikuzo!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Marion hated her life. All of her older brothers beat her up and there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing her mother was allowed to do was put ice on her bruises and give her a hug. Her father was worse, he hated her and Marion knew it. But if she used her power to beat up her brothers, her father would hurt her mother since he knew he couldn't hurt Marion. Her only consolation was her little brother who adored her. "If only I could get away from all this," she sighed and looked out across the desert. The light blue haired girl nearly falling off the rock she was sitting on as three kids around her age, two boys and a girl, landed in front of her . . . without any vehicle. '_They flew!_'

"Ossu!" they chirped in unison.

Marion's lavender eyes were wide in surprise, "Sugei! How'd you do that?!"

The mystery girl chuckled, "We'll teach you, oushinchuu kanshinin."

"Nandato?"

"You'll have to excuse her, she's got this dramatic thing going," said the boy with black hair and green eyes, while the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now don't get started you two," interrupted the brown-haired brown-eyed boy, "We haven't told her our names yet. My name is Akira Wales, iishinchuu kanshinin."

"I'm Jianu Kreiger, sanshinchuu kanshinin."

"Miraku Nagata, arushinchuu kanshinin."

"Hajimemashite. My name is Marion Sydney."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Marion stared at the five stars on her shoulder, "So you're telling me that Kami-sama wants me to leave home for one year and fight in a battle that I might not live through?"

"Ano . . . hai," Jianu said feeling awkward, "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll do it."

"Nani!" the boys shouted in surprise.

"That was quick. How come?"

Marion sighed heavily, "There's nothing for me here, but with you I have a chance to make something of my life."

"Whoa, that's pretty deep for a 7 year-old," Miraku said looking at the girl. Her head was down, causing her light blue hair to fall in front of her lavender eyes.

Jianu reached over and hugged her, "Remember this Marion, no matter what happens you'll always have us. Friends forever, bonded by mind and soul, united under a common cause." Marion looked at the three figures in front of her, all of them were smiling warmly at her . . . her friends.

She smiled back, "So, when do we go?"

August 2000  
re-edited: May 29, 2002

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what's your name?

arushinchuu-2 star ball

iishinchuu-1 star ball

oushinchuu-5 star ball

uso-no way

hajimemashite-pleased to meet you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	3. Chishinchuu, Suushinchuu, & Ryushinchuu

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: see profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, swearing, and mild perversion  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Genre: AU, Humor, Action/Adventure  
Notes: " " = speaking, ' ' = thinking, = telepathy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3-Chishinchuu, Suushinchuu, & Ryshinchuu

Sean sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was a warm day, and he'd been tilling his family's fields for hours. He'd tilled 200 acres, all by hand. Sean chuckled to himself, he was only 7 but he could do more by hand, than any machine could in the same amount of time. Course, his parents didn't know that, they thought he used the auto-tiller so he always had plenty of free time after he finished. Climbing up a nearby hill, he flopped down on his back and folded his arms behind his head, just enjoying the view. '_It's so peaceful here._'

"Hai, and very pretty too."

"AAAH!" Sean jumped into the air and landed in a defensive stance, his hoe held in front of him like a bo. He relaxed somewhat when he saw that the owner of the voice was a girl around his age. She had lavender eyes, light-blue hair, and a pleasant smile.

She giggled, "Little jumpy, aren't we?"

Three more kids came up the hill behind her looking about the landscape in awe. "Sore wa kirei!" Jianu exclaimed.

"Saa, wish I'd packed a camera."

Sean finally found his voice, "Who . . . who are you guys? What are you doing way out here? And how'd you get here?" The four kids chuckled and smiled at him.

"Well, my name is Akira Wales, iishinchuu kanshinin."

"I'm Miraku Nagata, arushinchuu kanshinin."

"Jianu Kreiger, sanshinchuu kanshinin."

"And I'm Marion Sydney, oushinchuu kanshinin," she stepped forward and tilted her head to the side, "You've got 7 stars on your right shoulder, ne?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Same way I knew what you were thinking, chishinchuu kanshinin. We're all connected by mind and soul." At his blank stare she continued, "Don't worry, we'll explain everything."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tearing through the fields at a breakneck pace, Sean raced towards the hill where he'd met the other guardians that afternoon. He'd promised to meet them there after dark. When he got to the hill he was surprised to see a large camper parked up there. It was an expensive model, the type that had a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Very nice. Akira poked his head out of the door and waved to him, "Come on in. Put your stuff up and we'll get going."

"I thought you said we were flying."

"We are. This is just for resting and storing our stuff."

"Oh."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sean smiled to himself as he flew into the night sky. He felt as close to these four kids as he did to his own family, and knew they felt the same. '_This is so strange, but so cool too. And by the time we reach suushinchuu kanshinin, I should be able to fly without the airbike,_' he thought as the others nodded in agreement. Sean blinked in confusion before he remembered that they could hear each other's thoughts.

_Well, only the loud ones,_ Jianu pathed at him with a mental grin.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Takeshi smiled, today was the day the other guardians would come to get him. He'd seen it all in a vision while meditating with his parents. He already knew that he was the suushinchuu kanshinin, and all about the battle ahead. He couldn't see the outcome of the fight though, he was just too young and lacked the experience needed. His gray eyes sparkled under a mop of green hair, he couldn't wait to meet them. He'd made sure his parents were gone and had packed everything he'd need, including having his airbike tuned up for the journey. He stepped outside and looked to the sky, there in the distance, five specks were growing closer. His heart began to race in excitement, '_They're here!_' The five landed and stepped forward smiling but Takeshi beat them to the introductions. "Ossu! My name is Takeshi Rio, suushinchuu kanshinin." Their jaws hit the ground, how could he know? "I saw it in a vision, but I couldn't get your names from it."

"Akira Wales, iishinchuu kanshinin."

"Miraku Nagata, arushinchuu kanshinin."

"Jianu Kreiger, sanshinchuu kanshinin."

"Marion Sydney, oushinchuu kanshinin."

"Sean Dublin, chishinchuu kanshinin."

Takeshi bowed, "Hajimemashite." Straightening up, he smiled and gestured in the direction of the final Guardian, "Shall we go? After all, there's only one of us left."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Chujitsu walked down the street his little sister skipping ahead of him. Tonight was her first sleepover and she was very excited. He smiled remembering when their oniisan had taken him to his first sleepover. Watching his sister run up to the door and ring the bell, he waited until her friend's mother came to the door then waved goodbye. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow! Have fun!"

"Bye Niichan!" she chirruped.

Chujitsu smiled and waved then headed home. As he walked, he became lost in thought and didn't notice the 6 kids that floated down into the park nearby. At least until he heard two of them arguing.

" . . . and you're a manuke too! Nyaa!" Jianu stuck her tongue out at Miraku.

Not one to be outdone, Miraku did the same, "Nyaa!"

Akira stepped between them, "Oi! Oi! Cut it out you two! We have to find the ryushinchuu kanshinin and we don't want to make a bad first impression," it seemed he did this a lot lately. The other guardians sighed and shook their heads, Jianu and Miraku got into a lot of stupid fights.

"Ano, who is ryushinchuu kanshinin?" The 6 guardians sweat-dropped, then turned around to see Chujitsu looking at them in confusion.

Takeshi grinned, "You are."

"Watakushi?"

"Hai. I saw some swings over there, lets go sit and we'll tell you everything."

"kay"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"So where are we headed now?" Chujitsu asked, "I mean, we're all here now."

"Capsule Corporation," answered Sean.

"Capsule Corporation? Why?"

"Well, none of us knows where Mutenroshi-sama lives, but Bulma-san does, and she lives at Capsule Corp."

"Who's Bulma?"

"She's a friend of my Mom's," Jianu replied.

"Oh."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Bulma was bent over her workbench, making some small adjustments to her latest invention when her mother's cheerful voice interrupted her work. "Bulma-chan! You have some visitors darling!"

"Visitors?" Bulma stood up, "Who is it?"

Her mother giggled, "Its a surprise dear, they're waiting in the living room."

Bulma headed down the hallway, wondering who it could be, '_It can't be any of the guys, they're all training with Kami-sama._'

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The guardians were waiting in the living room patiently when Miraku noticed a picture on one of the tables. "Is that you Jianu?" he asked, picking it up to show it to the others. It was a picture of the group from the last Tenkaichi Budokai. Goku, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Kamesennin, Bulma, Debra, Ranchi, Oolong, Puar, and a 2½ year old Jianu.

"Oh no, not the bow," Jianu groaned. The others began giggling at the sight of a chibi Jianu wearing a bow the size of her head. Jianu was totally embarrassed. When Bulma came into the room the kids quieted down, smiling brightly at the woman.

"Konnichiwa Bulma-san!" they chorused.

Bulma stared at them for a minute before recovering her voice, "Jianu-chan? Is that you?"

"Hai, Bulma-san."

Bulma stared at the little girl in surprise, before launching into a string of questions. "You've gotten so much bigger! What are you doing here without your mother? Who are all these kids? And where are their parents?!"

The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy stepped forward, "My name is Akira Wales, iishinchuu kanshinin."

Now the black-haired boy with the bright-green eyes introduced himself, "I'm Miraku Nagata, arushinchuu kanshinin."

"Takeshi Rio, suushinchuu kanshinin," said the green-haired, gray-eyed boy.

The other girl spoke up now, she had lavender eyes and light-blue hair, "My name's Marion Sydney, oushinchuu kanshinin."

"I'm Chujitsu Montreal, ryushinchuu kanshinin," Chujitsu had black hair and black eyes.

Finally the boy with the orange hair and light-green eyes introduced himself, "And I'm Sean Dublin, chishinchuu kanshinin."

Jianu smiled, "And we're," she paused and gestured to her friends, "the Dragonball Guardians."

"Nandato?!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Jianu sighed contentedly, enjoying the comfort of sleeping in a bed again. The other guardians each sleeping in their own rooms, it had been quite an eventful day. After they had explained everything to her, Bulma had decided that they would stay here and train until they went to Kami's. She had even promised not to tell their parents where they were and had called Kamesennin to tell him what they had told her. He would arrive tomorrow and Jianu couldn't wait to start her training, '_I get to train under Mutenroshi-sama, just like Goku-sensei did!_' she thought happily.

'_Oi, Jianu. Get to sleep! Or think softer! We can all hear you!_'

'_Gomen nasai, minna! Oyasuminasai!_'

August 2000  
re-edited: July 01, 2002

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(pronounced ma-new-kay) jerk  
good night  
me  
chishinchuu7 star ball  
suushinchuu4 star ball  
ryushinchuu6 star ball

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	4. Chapter 4 From Kamesennin to Kamisama, ...

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email:   
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, swearing, and mild perversion  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Genre: AU, Humor, Action/Adventure  
Notes: " " = speaking, ' ' = thinking, = telepathy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 - From Kamesennin to Kami-sama, the Guardians' Training

Bulma sighed and started to make a grocery list. She'd had no idea how much the Guardians could eat! After all, they were only 7 years-old, yet each child ate as much as two adults and Bulma had a sinking feeling that as their strength grew, so would their appetites. They were polite though, they offered to help her and her mother cook and after they'd finished eating, they insisted on doing the dishes. She smiled to herself, the Guardians had been well-raised. Her mother was thrilled at having children in the house again. "They bring this place to life, Bulma-chan!" Bulma had to agree with her, but Kamesennin was wearing on her nerves. She was glad he'd only be here for a few more weeks.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yah!" Jianu watched out of the corner of her eye as Miraku charged her back, simultaneously watching Marion who was charging her front and Chujitsu from above. Jumping backwards, Jianu whipped her leg around and knocked Miraku on his back. Meanwhile Chujitsu had to change course to head after her, but got in Marion's way leaving them both wide open. Wham! Jianu knocked them both down, hard. However, she had forgotten Miraku who tackled her from behind and pinned her to the ground.

"Gotcha," he gloated.

"Don't get cocky," she growled, flipping him over her head where he landed flat on his back, again. Exhausted, the four of them lay where they fell panting heavily.

Kamesennin smiled, the children were improving every day. He had noticed something unusual, Jianu was significantly stronger than the others, yet had never said a word about it. At first he thought she was simply unaware of this, but he soon realized she knew when he noticed that she pulled her punches and kicks when they sparred together.

_She's a lot like Goku, modest, strong, and friendly._' Skillwise, the kids were on the same level, and their psychic abilities were somewhat unsettling. The 7 Guardians were gifted with a myriad of psychic talents and were exceptionally smart for their age too. A loud thud behind him indicated the end of the other 3 Guardians' match. Kamesennin turned around to see Akira, Takeshi, and Sean lying on the ground panting. _Looks like its time for a break,_' he thought, smiling to himself. "Okay kids, go get cleaned up for lunch."

With a gleeful shout the kids jumped up and made tracks to their rooms. Lunchtime! Up in her room, Jianu sighed in relief as she removed the 50 lb. shell from her back. The only times they got to remove them was either when they were bathing or sleeping. Kamesennin had told them that later they would be given even heavier shells. This had gotten a groan from the seven young senshi and in turn had earned them a day of brutal training. Most days were pretty much the same: Up at sunrise, katas until breakfast, sparing until lunch, sharpening old techniques and learning new ones until dark. Then they had an hour or so to do whatever they felt like doing before they had to go bed. They'd each suffered bouts of homesickness and managed through them together. Everyday they grew closer, the bond between them strengthening. Their bond had become so strong that they could now finish each other's sentences. That tended to creep out the adults. Jianu smiled, they'd been here almost two months, which meant in about two more, they'd be headed off to Kami's.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kamesennin smiled, the Guardians had come a long way in the last four months. Having learned all they could from him, it was time they joined the other Z senshi up on Tengoku. It had been one of his proudest moments as he handed them their gis, orange with the "Kame" kanji on it, and told them they could remove the 110 lb. shells from their backs. With a joyous shout, the Guardians dropped the shells to the ground and took off running, yelling in delight as they went.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Up in Jianu's room the two girls had discovered a small problem with their gi's . . .

"Good thing we're flat-chested," Jianu cracked.

"We can't wear them like this!" Marion exclaimed. Indeed, the orange gi tops dipped low in a wide v cut, exposing most of their chest. Had they been a few years older, it would have been indecent. "Wait, I've got an idea!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed, running to her room. Returning to Jianu's room she held up two dark blue tank tops, "Jan! We can wear these underneath!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"What took you so long?" Miraku asked them when they rejoined the others.

"We had a little problem with the tops but we fixed it."

Noting the girls' blue undershirts the boys nodded, they understood completely.

Smiling brightly, Bulma waved to catch their attention, "Okay kids, line up so I can take your picture."

After a bit of fidgeting, fussing, and a little pushing(Jianu and Miraku, again! ) the Guardians all tilted to their right so that their birthmarks would be showing. Once they'd settled, Bulma handed each child his or her dragon ball. She and the other Z senshi not training with Kami had finished collecting them months ago and were now waiting on Goku. In the meantime, Bulma thought they would help make a cute picture. As each child took hold of their ball it glowed in response. It had been quite a surprise the first time they'd seen it happen and no one knew exactly why it did. Holding the balls out front, the kids faced the camera and made their nicest smiles. "Cheese!"

With the pictures taken, the dragon balls put safely away and last minute advice received, the Guardians were finally ready to go. Shrugging into their backpacks, each child was hugged tightly by Bulma. In the short time they had been there the seven Guardians had lodged themselves permanently into Bulma and her parents' hearts. "Sayonara chibi, we'll miss you," she told them, her eyes misting. "And be on your best behavior when you meet Kami-sama."

"Hai, Bulma-san!" they chorused before turning around and blasting off towards Karin Tower.

"Don't forget you have to climb the tower!" Kamesennin yelled after them, "No flying!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Seven small pairs of feet touched down at the base of Karin Tower. Eyes wide, they stared up at the impossibly tall edifice before them. Miraku let out a long whistle.

"You said it," Sean commented.

"We have to climb that?!" Takeshi whined.

Jianu nodded, "Uh-huh, and if we fly, Karin-sama won't let us go up to Tengoku."

"Awwww!"

Akira stepped towards the tower, "Well, let's start climbing."

"Stop." Turning to face the unfamiliar voice, the young senshi were surprised when a handsome native American stepped into view. "You are standing on holy land," he continued, "What business do you have here?"

Takeshi spoke up, "Excuse us sir, but we were summoned here by Kami-sama and need to climb the tower to see him."

It was then that the young man noticed Takeshi's birthmark, and the strangely-familiar uniforms that they wore. "Ah, then I must apologize for stopping you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Upa. Otousan and I guard this land."

Upon hearing the stranger's name Jianu perked up, "Oh! Kaasan told me about you and how you met Goku-sempai!"

Realizing just why their uniforms looked familiar Upa smiled at the children, "You're friends of Goku-san's?"

"Sort of. Jianu's the only one who's actually met him," Miraku replied.

Upa nodded, "Then I'd better not keep you from your journey any longer. Ganbare!"

"Arigato!" they chorused, then ran to the tower and began to climb. Their training and diligence had paid off though, the entire climb took them just a few hours.

When they reached Karin's place they waited for him to appear. After all, it would be rude of them to run through without saying hello. From his hiding place in the shadows Karin smiled, there they were, patiently waiting for him, '_Kami would be proud_'. Stepping into view, he greeted the young warriors, "Konnichiwa, Dragonball Guardians."

"Konnichiwa, Karin-sama!" they replied, bowing in respect. None of them the least bit surprised by the large, white cat that bade them a good afternoon.

"I'm glad to have this chance to meet you, but we shouldn't keep Kami-sama waiting. Follow me." Karin said, leading the children up a small flight of stairs to the top of his home. Pointing up with his staff, he smiled at the Guardians, "Just head straight up from here, you can't miss it."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Karin-sama," Marion said bowing, the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, one more thing, Kami-sama won't mind if you just fly on up."

Grinning broadly, the Guardians took off at full speed, reaching Tengoku in minutes. Landing gracefully on the edge they were greeted by Mr. Popo. "Welcome Guardians, its good to finally see you in person," he turned and gestured for them to follow, "Come, I'll take you to Kami-sama." Following Mr. Popo around Kami's palace the kids could hear the sounds of people training. As they rounded the corner the Z senshi came into view and the Guardians were floored, they couldn't believe how good the adults were!

"Ah! They're here!" Kami exclaimed, walking over to his Guardians. Jianu grinned at the Namekian god of Chikyuu while the other kids openly gawked.

"First time seeing an alien, na?" Jianu teased, elbowing Miraku in the ribs.

Scowling, the boy shoved her in return, "Some of us are normal, Jianu." This of course started a shoving match between the two that had to be broken up by Kami.

"That type of behavior is unacceptable," he admonished the pair. "The seven of you are a team. Seven parts of a whole. Petty disagreements and fights will serve only tear you apart."

Heads hung low, the two Guardians apologized, "Gomen nasai, Kami-sama."

The god nodded in acceptance, "Very well then. Now, let's introduce you to the others shall we?"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking at the group of kids standing behind Kami, none of the Z senshi knew what to think. And they certainately didn't expect Kami to say what he did.

"Gentlemen, these are the Dragonball Guardians I told you about. They've come to join you in your training."

The Z senshi took the news rather well, they stared at the young senshi, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"THESE are the warriors we've been waiting on?!"

"They're just a bunch of kids!!"

"You've got to be kidding Kami-sama!"

Fixing the elder warriors with an even stare, Kami spoke bluntly, "I am quite serious about this. The 7 of them are stronger now than you were when you first arrived here." Kami sighed heavily, "I know they are young, but the situation is dire and we need all warriors we can get. There is no one else on Chikyuu with more potential." Chastened, the Z senshi ceased their protests allowing Kami to introduce the children.

"As I was saying, these are the Dragonball Guardians: Akira Wales-iishinchuu kanshinin, Miraku Nagata-arushinchuu kanshinin, Jianu Kreiger-sanshinchuu kanshinin, Takeshi Rio-suushinchuu kanshinin, Chujitsu Montreal-ryushinchuu kanshinin and Sean Dublin-chishinchuu kanshinin. Children, these are Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chouzu, and Yajirobi."

"Hajimemashite!" the children greeted.

"Jianu KREIGER?!"

Smiling brightly, Jianu stepped forward, "Konnichiwa minna-san, its good to see you again." Blinking in shock, the older senshi suffered a flashback of their first meeting with a much younger Jianu.

"Sugei. Jianu-chan you've gotten a lot bigger."

"Uhn."

"So that's why you didn't want us to tell Debra about our training!"

Kami nodded, "Of course. Debra would never let Jianu fight if she were to find her before the battle."

Kuririn shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Well I guess all that's left to say is: Welcome to the team!"

"Yatta!!" the Guardians crowed, jumping into the air. Things were looking up!

August 2000  
re-edited: July 30, 2002

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tengoku-heaven (called Kami's Lookout in the U.S. dub)  
Jan-japanese equivalant of "ta da!"

Okay, everybody clear on the Guardians' names now? Good. Now I won't have to list them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	5. Chapter 5 An Unexpected Change in Plans...

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email:   
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, swearing, and mild perversion  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Genre: AU, Humor, Action/Adventure  
Notes: " " = speaking, ' ' = thinking, = telepathy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 - An Unexpected Change in Plans. Debra Joins the Fight!

"Debra-chan, he can't tell you where they are if you're strangling him," Tim gently admonished his wife who was holding Mutenroshi against the wall by the throat, a ki ball in her free hand. Debra snarled and gave him another squeeze before dropping him to the floor.

Bending down, the auburn haired senshi glared menacingly down at the old master, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I'm only going to ask you nicely one more time and if you don't answer me I'm going to get nasty. Where are Kuririn and the others training?!"

Massaging his aching throat, Roshi looked up into the angry eyes of Debra Kreiger, wishing she hadn't broken his sunglasses. At least then he'd have something to hide behind. He was so scared of her, he couldn't even enjoy the view he was getting down her shirt. "I-I-I d-don't know."

Debra's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak when her husband interrupted, "Lying won't do any good, Kamesennin. I can see right through you. Please, tell us where the others are or I'll let Debra make you tell us," Tim's voice was dangerously flat, his aura becoming visible in his rage.

Shocked beyond all possibilities at the normally mild-mannered psychic's attitude, Mutenroshi caved into the worried parents' demands. "Tengoku. They're all training under Kami-sama."

"NANI?!!!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I still can't fucking believe that they didn't tell us!!!" Debra screamed in frustration, slamming her fists on the dashboard.

Tim nodded, "I agree, koi. But wrecking our car won't make it any better," he added, a wry smile on his face.

Debra sighed and flopped her head back against the headrest, "You're right, anata." She sat up suddenly, a grim smile on her face, "But I'm sure as hell going to bust some heads when we get there!"

The brown-haired psychic chuckled, "I'd expect nothing less." He spared her a quick glance, "I might even join in."

"That I'd pay to see."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes closed in concentration, Kuririn focused on the small ball of ki in his hand. It didn't have a lot of power, but that wasn't the point. Utilizing his telekinetic abilities¹ he forced the ball to flatten, holding it in that form until he was sure it had stabilized. Opening his eyes, Kuririn, surveyed his work, "Good. Now let's see if I can make it move." Concentrating on the disc once more, Kuririn started to spin it clockwise. It started in a slow, lazy turn but gained speed on every turn, soon moving faster than a power sander. '_Imada!_' Swinging his arm back, Kuririn tossed the small disc towards one of the palm trees potted on the lookout. "Come on, come on!" he chanted softly as the little disc zipped towards it's target. A buzzing sound and a puff of sawdust had Kuririn jumping into the air in delight. "Yatta!" he crowed, running over to the tree to admire his handiwork, a disc-shaped hole going straight through the tree trunk.

Unbeknownst to the short warrior, seven pairs of curious eyes had seen the whole thing and they were very impressed. Before the little ones could ask the elder senshi how he had accomplished this new technique, a distressed Kami-sama came looking for them. "Children, we have a problem."

"Nandato, Kami-sama?"

The green god turned his gaze to Jianu, "Your mother is on her way here."

"NANI?!!!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Too furious to be worried about manners and decorum, Debra and Tim jetted up to Tengoku, not bothering to stop at the base or even at Karin's. As their vehicle landed, each of the Z senshi found themselves caught between the age old flight or fight instinct. Flight gained a good lead when Debra jumped out of the hovercar, glaring at the assembled warriors.

Stepping forward for what he was sure would be the last thing he'd ever do on this planet, Kuririn greeted the angry warrioress. "Heh, heh. Konnichiwa Debra-san. Long time no see!"

Debra narrowed her eyes, "Where is she?"

"Ano, where's who, Debra-san?"

Tim came to stand at his wife's side, "You can cut the innocent act, we know Jianu-chan is here."

Kami emerged from his palace to face the angry parents, "Correction. She was here."

"Where did she go?" Debra asked the god, putting a tight reign on her anger.

"I sent her and the other Guardians away. They will continue their training on their own." Kami raised a hand to forestall the obvious next question. "If you were to see her, as responsible parents, you would send her home immediately, would you not?"

Tim wrapped an arm around his wife, "But why, Kami-sama? She's just a child. And who are these "Guardians" she's with?"

Kami smiled sadly, "A very powerful child. That's why I chose her to be one of my Dragonball Guardians. She and six other gifted children. The seven of them and young Son Gohan must be trained for this battle!"

"It's that bad?"

The elderly god nodded, "Hai."

Debra smiled grimly, "Well then, I better get caught up then, ne?"

Kami stared at her, "You mean . . ?"

She cracked her neck side-to-side and stretched her arms, linking her fingers and popping them. "I'll fight too. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I've got some pent-up anger to let out before I start." Giving her husband a quick kiss on his cheek she trotted after the retreating male Z senshi. "Ready or not boys, here I come!" she shouted gleefully.

Kami and Tim sweatdropped as Debra waded into the boys, showing them all that she'd been training these last five years too. Tim coughed and turned to the god, "So . . . would I be correct in guessing that Gohan is Goku's child?"

"Hai."

"Hnn. I bet he's a handful," Tim turned away from the carnage his wife was creating, "Speaking of Goku, where is he?"

"It's a long story."

September 12, 2002

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¹telekinesis is the ability to manipulate objects using only the power of your mind. Based on the studies I've read by assorted parapsychologists, I feel that this is one of the many factors in the Z senshi's abilities. Think about it. Tapping into one's ki, your life-force, puts you in tune with yourself and in turn would unlock other God-given abilities. Telekinesis seems the most logical way they control their flight and the movement of certain ki attacks. However, the strength of these abilities is different for everyone, so every senshi has a different limit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	6. Chapter 6 Kunren Karada, Tamashii to Ko...

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email:   
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, swearing, and mild perversion  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Genre: AU, Humor, Action/Adventure  
Notes: " " = speaking, ' ' = thinking, = telepathy Think of this as the training montage. Add your own music. =P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 - Kunren Karada, Tamashii to Kokoro (Training the Body, Mind, and Soul)

Deep in the wilderness, far away from Korin Tower, seven figures hovered in a state of intense meditation. Seated about three feet above ground the Guardians floated in a lotus position, eyes closed, minds linked together as they worked to increase their telekinetic abilities. All around them rocks and boulders began to rise, getting progressively larger as the aura surrounding them grew brighter. Suddenly, their aura flared in a blinding flash, reducing the rocks to sand. When the glare faded the young senshi had returned to their feet and were observing the damage.

"Ohya!"

"Whoa."

"Sugei!! We really made a mess!"

"Totally."

"That is sooo cool!"

"Yeah, last time all we got was little rocks."

"Maybe next time we'll vaporize em!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're wide open!"

Yamcha grunted as an elbow connected painfully with his back, followed by a vicious kick to his ribs that sent him flying across the lookout. His sparring partner for the day was without a doubt the most ruthless of their group. "Take it easy will ya?!" he growled, "We're supposed to be SPARRING not killing each other!"

Debra rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop whining! I didn't hit you THAT hard," shaking her head, the female senshi dropped into a ready stance. "Now let's get back to work!"

"You're evil," he muttered sullenly. He couldn't wait until they switched partners tomorrow.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ya know, I really think the carnivores taste better," Miraku commented around a mouthful of meat.

Jianu nodded in agreement, her mouth too full to respond verbally.

"They're more fun to hunt too," Takeshi replied, cutting off another hunk of meat.

"How ya figure?" Sean asked, getting himself another piece while handing Chujitsu another one.

Marion giggled, "They fight back, baka."

Sean stuck out his tongue, "Nyaa!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kienzan!"

"Oh shit!" Debra dropped into a splits just barely avoiding the deadly ki blade. Kuririn followed with a kick to her head which the auburn senshi blocked with her own leg. Kuririn stared in shocked disbelief, how did she DO that? She was still on the ground and her leg was nearly vertical!

Debra chuckled, swinging her other leg to her front, then rolling back into a crouch. "Part of my training growing up included gymnastics and yoga. I can twist my body in more positions than most people can imagine," she added winking naughtily at her friend.

Kuririn blushed bright red as did every other senshi within earshot, they did not need to know that.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Today the Guardians were trying something new in their training. Each child was balancing with one finger on top of wooden poles. The poles themselves were 4 inches diameter, stood seven feet high, and were placed five feet apart from each other.

Pushing his orange bangs away from his eyes, Sean began snickering softly. He could sense the others' curiosity and happily filled them in, "This kinda reminds me of somethin' I saw in "The Karate Kid"."

"Wax on. Wax off," Marion intoned, attempting(and failing miserably) to imitate Mr. Miyagi's serious voice, sending all seven of them into a giggle fit.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"You have all surpassed me now. There is nothing more I or Mr.Popo can teach you. Return to the lower world and refine your skills until the final confrontation," Kami addressed his students, Chikyuu's last hope.

"Hai!" the assembled warriors responded as one, their faces set in fierce determination.

"Can I take this weighted shirt off now?" Yajirobi whined, tugging at the navy top.

"Show some respect!" Debra snarled, cuffing the back of his head. Over the last seven months he'd done nothing but whine at every phase of their training and the female senshi had had enough. The other Z senshi sweatdropped and pretended to ignore the two, sometimes it was best not to get involved.

Watching the others leave, Debra sighed inwardly, she too would have to leave but there was something she needed to know first. "Kami-sama . . . about Jianu-chan."

"She and the others will continue their training with me, there is much I need to teach them about the spirit realm in order for them to be proper Guardians. You cannot be here when they return."

Debra nodded sadly her blue-gray eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "I know. But I miss her, " she lifted her gaze to the Namekian god, "Please tell her that her father and I love her very much and that I'll see her on the battlefield." With that the auburn haired senshi turned and blasted off, not wanting either of her former teachers to see the tears that had begun to flow down her face. It was time to go home.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Far away from both his wife and elder daughter, Tim Kreiger stretched his consciousness out to touch his loved ones. Jianu was embroiled in a fierce sparring match with one of her new friends, her joy and excitement washing over him like a tidal wave. Pulling back before she sensed him he smiled softly to himself, his little girl had grown so much. Reaching out again, he searched for his wife and sighed inwardly, she was worried about Jianu again. _Hey sexy_.

_Hey,_ she replied, her mood lightening somewhat at the sound of her husband's voice in her mind.

_I just checked on our eldest. She's doing fine and seems to be having a great time with her new friends._

_I know. Her ki has increased enormously since she ran off._

_Quite the little powerhouse we've raised, ne?_

A soft chuckle, _Saa, that she is._

Tim grinned and leaned back his chair, _Is it me or are you getting closer?_

_Yep. Say is Ana-chan with you?_ Debra asked, wanting to hear from her baby girl.

_I just put her down for a nap a few minutes ago. Do you want me to wake her?_

_Iie. I should be home before she wakes_.

_Good. Then you'll have plenty of time with her before bedtime,_ Tim's grin which hadn't faded during their conversation turned downright predatory. _Tonight you're all mine_.

Debra shivered and grinned herself, _You promise?_

_Absolutely._

April 12, 2003

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now for something completely different . . . .

Lookie! It's Kirby! ('.') ( '-' ) ('.')

starts humming the "Macarena"

Don't ask. sighs Even I don't know. oO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	7. Chapter 7 Time to Fight! The Saiyajin a...

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, swearing, and mild perversion  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Genre: AU, Humor, Action/Adventure  
Notes: " " = speaking, ' ' = thinking, -- -- = telepathy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 - Time to Fight! The Saiya-jin are here!

Looking out at his Guardian's Kami could not help but smile proudly. The little senshi had taken to their training with the same ferocity as the adults and had learned their lessons quickly and well. "There is nothing more I can teach you and little time until the saiya-jin arrive. Spend these last few days with your families, tell them what you wish, but be prepared for battle."

"Hai!" they responded as one.

Kami nodded, "Good. But before you leave, let's get you new uniforms shall we? Mr. Popo, did you bring them?"

"Hai, Kami-sama."

With a smile and a gesture, the pile of clothing in Mr. Popo's arms vanished only to reappear on the appropriate Guardian. Each gi was identical to their previous ones save one thing, above the "Kame" crest was a number of blue stars matching the dragonball that each Guardian was linked to.

"Remember, I'm proud of you all."

Tears in their eyes, the Guardians turned to leave when they sensed two huge kis entered their range. Together they ran to the edge of the lookout stretching their senses toward the power sources.

"They're here," Akira stated, the others nodded grimly. The saiya-jin had just made planetfall.

"Ikuzo!" Jianu shouted leaping into the air.

"Matte!" Akira shouted, grabbing hold of her ankle.

Yanking free of his hold she glared down at him, "Nandato?!"

"They're moving, we should wait till we know where there headed, then go."

"Hai," Jianu nodded and landed next to Akira ducking her head to hide her blush. Sometimes she was a little impulsive and jumped into situations head first, but with the other Guardians watching out for her she was usually able to keep out of trouble.

"They're headed towards Gohan and Piccolo," Chujitsu realized, "But why?"

Sean answered him, "Easy, those two are the strongest on the planet."

"Oh."

"Are we gonna stand here and talk or are we gonna go fight?" Marion asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yah, like Jianu said before, ikuzo!" Miraku shouted and the seven took off in unison.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"What say we make a game of this? Your warriors against our cultivars," the smaller saiya-jin seemed to be enjoying the whole situation. His suggestion, however, did not sit well with Piccolo. He was ready to fight both them and their seven little home-grown monsters.

"Settle down, Piccolo. We can buy Goku some more time if we go along with their 'game'," Kuririn was worried, the saiya-jins had turned out to be far more powerful than anyone had imagined. They needed Goku!

"So who's first?"

Tien volunteered and Vegeta sent one of the cultivars out, but as the two prepared to fight a young voice rang out.

"Oi! You weren't gonna start without us, were you?!" The Guardians had arrived.

"Jan!" they chorused cheerfully as they landed.

Kuririn chuckled, "What took you guys so long?"

Jianu couldn't resist, "Lights were against us," she joked. Kuririn and Yamcha chuckled nervously, ruffling the girl's hair.

"You gonna say hi to your mom?" Kuririn whispered, pointing at the auburn-haired senshi staring right at them. Jianu nodded and walked calmly to her mother. "Konnichiwa Okaasan. It's been a long time," she said politely, resisting the near-overwhelming urge to hug her mother and be hugged in return. Now was NOT a good time.

Debra smiled down at her, "Hai, chibi. It has been awhile," she replied, taking in all the changes, the most obvious being the little one's hair which now fell to her waist, her bangs having grown out giving her hair a slightly layered look. Jianu had also gained nearly two inches in height, her muscles now visible, giving the girl a defined yet still childishly feminine body. Debra sighed inwardly, her child had grown, both inside and out. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to sweep her into her arms and hold her tight, "You've gotten bigger and so much stronger."

Jianu nodded, --_I missed you Kaasan.--_

_--I missed you too sweetheart.--_

Turning away from the mother-daughter reunion, Piccolo stared at the six other junior fighters. "Unbelievable, " he muttered.

"What is Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked his sensei.

"Kami brought his Dragonball Guardians into this. Heh, he should have kept them hidden."

"Why's that?"

"If we fail, they could have been the back-up plan. But now it's all or nothing."

Gohan chewed his lower lip in thought, "But since they're here, doesn't that mean we have a better chance at winning?" he reasoned, after all the more fighters they had the better, right?

"Maybe."

"Enough with the small talk! We came to fight!" Nappa growled, glaring daggers at the late arrivals. One child was insult enough, but seven more was unbearable!

Vegeta was amused and a tad intrigued. He understood Gohan's presence the boy was half-saiya-jin, but these children were human. Or were they? "Say Nappa, how many cultivars(1) were left?"

"Seven I think."

"Perfect, get them out."

Debra scowled, she didn't care for that calculating look Vegeta had when he looked at the children.

As Nappa pulled the little container out, Jianu leaned over to Gohan, "What's a 'cultivar'?" she whispered.

Gohan pointed to one of the green monsters, "THAT'S a cultivar."

"Okay . . . What's that got to do with that jar then?"

"You'll see." The Z senshi watched as Nappa planted the seven seed-like balls into the ground, then poured a strange liquid on them. Everyone except Kuririn, Gohan, and Piccolo were amazed to see seven more of the creatures spring from the ground.

The Guardians had a surprising reaction to this, "Sugei!" they chorused.

"Wow. Instant people."

"How'd they do that?"

"Its just like in the movies."

"Now that that's been taken care of, shall we pick up where we left off?" if anything, Vegeta seemed amused by the antics of the young senshi.

Tien stepped forward again and quickly finished his match with the cultivar. After recovering from the shock of watching Vegeta destroy the creature, Debra took her turn. Further proving to Vegeta that the earth senshi were more formidable than they appeared. Nothing to worry about, but nothing to blow-off either.

Vegeta's gaze roamed over the Z senshi, "So, who's next?" Hushed whispering off to one side caught his attention, it was the children! "And just what are you brats talking about?" he growled, glaring darkly at the chibi senshi.

There was some more whispering, then finally Miraku shoved Jianu forward hissing, "You ask him!"

Jianu took a deep breath, then turned to Vegeta, "Ano . . . We'll go next, but we were wondering . . . Do you want us to fight together, or separately?" she paused again, "Or do you even care?" Vegeta just stared at her, he couldn't believe they were asking a stupid question like that. Vegeta wasn't the only one staring, the Z senshi were convinced the kids had flipped. The cheerful girl smiled, "I'll take that as a "don't care" then."

Takeshi stepped forward, "I'll go first, that way Jianu'll be last."

"Oi! Why do I have to be last?" she whined.

"Cause you're the strongest of us that's why."

Jianu sighed, "All right. I'll be last."

Narrowing her eyes in thought, Debra watched as the green-haired boy stepped forward. She was the only one that hadn't seen the guardians fight before and was more than a little concerned. Sure they were strong, but they were also children.

Takeshi, Marion, Chujitsu, Sean, Akira, and Miraku. Each child finished their match quickly and efficiently, their very demeanor changing when they fought. Takeshi, Chujitsu, and Akira favored ki attacks while Marion, Sean, and Miraku favored physical. Marion going so far as to put her tiny fist completely through her opponent. The only one left was Jianu.

Slapping her on the shoulder, Miraku grinned cheerfully at the blond-haired girl. "Okay Jianu, try not to make the rest of us look bad, ne?"

"I'm not a show-off Miraku," Jianu growled, glaring at the ebony haired boy.

"Sure you're not."

"Why you . ."

"Oi you two. This is not the time or the place for that," Yamcha interrupted. He'd seen enough of their fights to know when one was about to start.

"Hai, Yamcha-san," they sighed, rolling their eyes in unison.

Without another word, Jianu flipped her ponytail behind her and walked onto the field. Her entire body at ease as she stared down her opponent.

'_What the hell?! She's not taking a stance!_' Debra thought, staring intently after her child, ready to spring to her rescue at any moment. She couldn't believe her daughter's carelessness!

Vegeta viewed her with the same intensity as her mother, there was something about this child . . . his thoughts were interrupted by the screech of the charging cultivar. He watched as the girl's eyes flashed and a thin bar of ki emerged from her right hand. "Energy Blade!" The young senshi dashed forward, swinging her arm in an arc as she passed the cultivar, stopping just a couple feet away. Standing straight, she turned around and smirked at the cultivar as it stood unmoving.

"What are you waiting for?! Attack the damn brat!" Nappa roared at the creature. Vegeta snorted in disgust at his companion's stupidity. This match was already over.

With a wet "schloop" the motionless cultivar split in two, shocking everyone save Jianu, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Turning to face the saiya-jin warriors Jianu smiled brightly, "Yatta!" she chirped, flashing a peace sign.

"Why you little brat!" Nappa snarled.

Vegeta chuckled, '_This one's got spirit. . . They're all young enough, if the children survive the adults, they can be retrained and if they prove too much trouble they'll be eliminated._'

"Jianu-chan, what the hell was that?!" Debra hissed at the cheerful little girl.

"It's my special attack."

"I can see that, but where did you learn how to do that?"

"Kuririn-san."

"Kuririn!"

At the mention of his name, the former monk turned wide eyes on the mother-daughter senshi. "Me? When did I . . .?" his voice trailed off as he remembered his new attack. '_She must have been watching me._'

_--I bet it's really cool now, ne Kuririn-san?--_

Despite the situation, Kuririn couldn't help but grin at the bright-eyed little girl, --_Hai chibi, it's pretty cool.--_

Having recovered from his shock, Nappa's impatient behavior resurfaced, "So who's next? Or should we have a free-for all?"

"No. I'll go," Kuririn stepped forward.

Yamcha stopped him, "Wait a sec, Kuririn. I think I'll go next."

"But I . . ."

"You've already been brought back by the dragonballs. At least if anything happens to me, I can be brought back. Sit this one out for me, ne?"

"Yeah sure," Kuririn reluctantly backed down.

Yamcha's fight went as quickly as the others' had, much to Nappa's continued annoyance and surprise. Feeling a bit cocky, the scarred ningen offered to fight the remaining four cultivars all at once. Vegeta was game, but then again he knew something the other senshi didn't. Yamcha's fight wasn't over. Without warning the downed cultivar jumped from the crater it had been embedded in and latched onto the human senshi, pinning his arms to his sides. The other Z senshi shouted out as he struggled with the creature, but it was too late. With a powerful explosion, both Yamcha and the cultivar were dead.

The Z senshi's emotions ran the gamut from shocked to enraged to woe. For the children, it was a sobering experience, and a harsh slap to the face. They could very well die here.

It was Kuririn who recovered first. To avenge his friend, the small senshi took on the remaining cultivars. Giving the others time to escape, Kuririn launched a massive ki beam at their enemies, all of whom were grouped together. Not surprisingly, the cultivars leapt out of the way, but it was in vain. Smirking triumphantly, Kuririn altered the beam's course straight up before splitting it into six beams, all aimed at a different target. Each one hit dead on, and as the dust began to clear, it appeared he had annihilated them all.

"Yahoo!"

"Yatta! Yatta! Kuririn-san!"

"Nice shot Kuririn."

"Sugei!"

"Kuririn-san that was amazing!"

"It was the least I could do," Kuririn replied looking pleased with his work.

Suddenly, one remaining cultivar shot out of the small cave it had hid in, claw aimed at Gohan. Before anyone else could react, Piccolo had stopped it cold, barely an inch away from Gohan's face. With a snarl, the former demon king, threw the creature into the air and vaporized it with a well-placed mouth blast.

"Woah!" the guardians chorused.

Gohan thanked his mentor, but Piccolo just brushed off his thanks, he'd only done it as a warm-up.

The Guardians merely smiled to themselves, they knew the truth. Piccolo was actually quite fond of Son Gohan, a surprising yet wonderful thing. The chilling sound of mocking laughter brought their attention back to the still dissipating dust cloud just in time to watch the two saiya-jin emerged unharmed. The Chikyuu-jin couldn't believe it.

Kuririn was stunned, "I used my full power for that," he muttered disbelievingly.

"Oi, Vegeta. Why don't I take care of them. They won't be a challenge."

"Do as you like," Vegeta stood back as Nappa stalked towards the Z senshi.

Sneering derisively at Chikyuu's defenders the behemoth began his power-up, much to the horror of the Z senshi. No one could have THAT much power!

August 2000  
re-edited March 18, 2004

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1- aka saibamen, "cultivar" is the name given to them in the manga

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	8. Chapter 8 Downfall of the Z Senshi Napp...

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: see profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Warnings: violence, swearing, character death  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Notes: "text" speaking, 'text' thinking, --text-- telepathy, #text# English

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chapter 8 - Downfall of the Z Senshi. Nappa's Brutal Assault!

It happened so fast most of them barely had time to process it. In less than a minute, Tien had lost an arm and been beaten to the ground, Kuririn nearly was blown away, and Chouzu had self-destructed in an attempt to destroy the brute responsible. Akira narrowed brown eyes at the laughing monster. He wouldn't get away with this.

--Minna, remember that attack we worked out?-- the boy sent to the other Guardians. When he'd received affirmation from all six he jerked his head slightly towards the airborne saiya-jin. --When he moves to attack Tien-san, we go.--

--Hai!--

The roar of the charging saiya-jin sent the Guardians into action. Ignoring the cries of their fellow senshi, they surrounded the brute, twisting in a wild pattern that would make anyone dizzy. A quick burst of ki and two of the Guardians separated from the group, Jianu and Miraku moving in dangerously close for short-range attacks meant to distract from their true purpose. The duo only got in a couple shots before Nappa snagged Jianu by the throat, swung her up into the air, then threw her straight at Miraku, driving the kids directly into one of the nearby mountains. Grinning, he looked up just in time to get a face-full of ki.

"Guardian Energy Blast!!" Five dragonball-like ki balls plowed straight into the saiya-jin from five sets of splayed hands.

"Not bad. Those runts have a lot of potential. It's almost a shame they'll never get to use it," Vegeta mused as his burly partner made quick work of the remaining Guardians and his original target.

No one was expecting what happened next.

Screaming as though her soul was on fire, Debra launched herself at the gloating bastard. Her aura exploded mid-air, pushing her through the air faster than even saiya-jin eyes could follow. With a savagery born of heartfelt agony, Debra taught Nappa two important things: One, never underestimate Chikyuu-jin. Two, a mother's rage is a frightening thing.

For every blow he managed to block, Debra snapped in with another. And they hurt! This female Chikyuu-jin had actually managed to cause him pain! Roaring in rage, he sent a punishing blow across her face, driving the woman away from him. He started to charge her, when the look on her face brought him up short. She was smiling.

Cupping her right hand behind her back, Debra focused her ki into a green, baseball-sized sphere. Kuririn gulped and grabbed Gohan by his shoulder, they REALLY needed to move.

Deciding the woman had snapped, Nappa charged, and Debra's smile changed to a smirk.

"Na-"

"NICHIBOTSU TAMA(1)!!!!" Debra roared, interrupting Vegeta's warning as she hurled the little ball straight at his partner. Nappa dodged the sphere and turned to gloat at the woman when it turned and struck him from behind.

Narrowing her eyes as the smoke cleared, Debra could see she had not been as successful as she'd hoped. However, she had wounded him. Scores of bloody cuts and scrapes littered his body, courtesy of her attack.

"You bitch!!" Nappa snarled, even angrier than before. That puny, Chikyuu-jin FEMALE had actually hurt him! Roaring he shot a bolt of ki at the woman, far too fast for her to dodge. The blast went straight through her chest and out her back, felling the woman in one shot.

"DEBRA!!" Kuririn screamed, running to his fallen friend. The former monk skidded to a halt, falling to his knees by the prone woman's head.

Gritting her teeth at the pain, Debra struggled speak to her old friend and sometimes rival. "Kuririn . . . don't . . don't let . . Jianu see me."

"You mean . . ?"

No longer having the energy to speak, Debra nodded weakly, taking one last shuddering breath before her body gave up.

"Debra?" Kuririn shook her gently in the weak hope he was wrong. It just wasn't right, they couldn't lose another friend! "GOKU, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!"

Intrigued by the remaining senshi's hope in this one named "Goku", Vegeta asked the Z senshi a few questions. After confirming his suspicions that "Goku" was in fact, Kakarott, the saiya-jin prince decided to be generous. He'd give the traitor three hours to show himself. Then they could die together. He wasn't surprised when the timid halfling argued in his father's defense, but he was surprised when the boy's words were backed up by two unexpected sources.

It seemed the brats Nappa had thrown into the landscape were tougher than he'd given them credit. Bleeding from multiple cuts and leaning heavily on one another, Jianu and Miraku limped their way back to the group. As they scanned their remaining teammates, Jianu realized someone was missing.

"Okaasan?" Failing to get a response the girl attempted telepathy, --#Mama?#--

Kuririn kneeled down in front of the little girl, "Gomen ne, Jianu-chan."

At first Jianu seemed frozen in place, her lower lip trembling and eyes tearing as she appeared rooted to the spot. Then, uttering a heartbroken wail, she launched herself into the former monk's arms, sobbing her heart out. The small senshi let her grieve, rubbing her back soothingly as hiccups began punctuating her sobs. When he felt she'd calmed enough, he decided to remind her of something she'd forgotten.

"Silly gaki(2). You know she won't be gone forever."

A tear-streaked face raised to see his.

"Your okaasan has never been brought back by the dragon before."

Jianu's eyes lit up, "Sou ka! Why didn't I think of that?!"

With this new hope in her heart, the girl shifted her focus to the damage done to Miraku and herself. They were a mess.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three hours had never felt so short.

Sadly, not as short as their plan had lasted. Too bad these saiya-jin didn't have that tail weakness. Now Kuririn was down, and the kids were too exhausted to fight back. Piccolo had sacrificed himself to save Gohan, igniting the child's rage and power. But it wasn't enough. They had fought with everything they had and it still wasn't enough! There was a bright flash of light as Jianu made a Kamehameha with the remaining energies of herself and Miraku, but all it did was buy a scant few seconds.

Laughing triumphantly, Nappa brought his foot down on the children clinging to each other in fear. At least, he tried to.

Realizing that not only was he not dead, but he was crouched on something familiar, Gohan risked cracking an eye open. What he saw had both eyes wide open in shock. It was Kintoun(3)! In relief the remaining senshi turned their eyes skyward to see Son Goku floating above them. He was not a happy man.

After checking on his son and making the four split the last two senzu(4), Goku turned to witness his fallen friends. Eleven in all(5) and had he been any later, all fourteen would be gone. In honor of those who gave their lives, Goku struck a painful blow to the hulking warrior who had gloated over their deaths. Nappa raged at the young saiya-jin's strength. Unwilling to believe that a third-class could have become so strong, he fought with little control. It wasn't until his most powerful attack had failed that Vegeta called him to halt. Reluctantly, the brute complied, but decided to have some fun first. Charging at Kuririn and the children, he prepared to waste them with his best attack.

That was his last mistake.

Using his new Kaiouken technique, Goku took the behemoth out, snapping his spine with the force of his attack. Tossing the warrior over to Vegeta, Goku told him to leave. If he hurried, his partner could still recover. While the other saiya-jin appeared to consider this, Goku cheerfully explained to the others WHY he hadn't used that ability sooner. Apparently, if he screwed up, he'd blow himself up.

An anguished cry brought their attention back to the invading saiya-jin. Vegeta, tired of Nappa's stupidity and furious at his loss to Kakarott, had decided to end the other's life himself. With a burst of power that had Goku scrambling to get the other Z senshi to safety, Nappa was no more.

When the debris cleared from their vision, the group stared in shock at the cloud that once was Nappa. One shot and bam! No more Nappa. The smaller saiya-jin had just effortlessly blown away his partner and was now smirking up at them!

11/29/04

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

1 - sunset sphere, Debra's signature attack.

2 - child or brat, depends on context, but more often than not it's brat.

3 - Nimbus if you've only seen the dub. You poor thing.

4 - Before anybody gets nit-picky with me, let me clear this up. In THIS story, Korin had three senzu, not two.

5 - For those of you playing along: In the manga Goku counts Kami-sama among the dead, so we get eleven.

Afterword: Holy shit, I killed a lot of people here didn't I? Even killed my own characters. Yikes. Probably the most unpleasant chapter I've ever written, which is probably why it took me so damn long to finish. Angst is not my favorite thing to write.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. Jianu and her familiars, as well as any other new characters, are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun. Suing me would be largely pointless as I am just a poor college student that works for the school system.


	9. A Slim Hope The Dragonballs of Nameksei

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See profile  
Archive: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: New Friends, Old Problems - Saiya-jin Saga  
Warnings: violence, swearing, character death  
Couples: G/CC, D/T, Y/B  
Notes: "text" speaking, 'text' thinking, ((text)) telepathy, #text# English

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chapter 9 - A Slim Hope. The Dragonballs of Namek-sei!

"Back away slowly and no one gets hurt," Jianu threatened the approaching adults.

'Are these children even human?' the doctor wondered as he tried AGAIN to get the skittish pair up on the table. Gohan and Jianu had been making the doctor's job next to impossible since they'd been brought in.

"We HEARD what you did to Miraku-kun and Goku-sensei. We'll be fine," the girl growled, being sure to keep a sharp eye on the doctor and his nurses.

"Jianu Kreiger stop making a fuss and let the doctor help you," Tim growled as he came into the room.

"Demo he-"

"No 'buts' young lady. Miraku had to have BOTH his legs set, it was going to be painful no matter how careful they were."

"Goku-sen-"

"Goku-sa was just being a big baby. Most men are when they're injured." Chichi interrupted, having followed Tim into the room. "Now you two sit still and let the doctor fix you up."

"Hai," both kids grumbled, unable to handle the determined glares from their parents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Flopping down on one of the hard waiting room chairs, Bulma sighed heavily. In such a short time, they'd lost so many dear to them and those who'd survived looked like hell. But they were alive.

If it wasn't for the existence of the Namekian Dragon Balls, she'd have broken down completely.

Even so, it was a slim hope. Getting there alone would take a miracle, even with the Saiya-jin technology. No matter how confidant she was, the number of things that could go wrong were limitless. Add to that the fact that she was going with two(maybe three) kids and one other adult. Sure they were all powerful fighters, but none of them could take on Vegeta. And what if her dragon radar didn't work? There was no guarantee the Namekian balls would emit the same sig-

#Penny for your thoughts.#

Startled from her train of thought, blue eyes whipped up to meet chocolate brown ones.

"Don't worry so much. Whatever happens I know you'll do your best."

Bulma shook her head at the slightly older man, "I wish I had your confidence, Tim-kun."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Tim smiled reassuringly. "I'm just going with what my senses are telling me. Believe in yourself, Bulma. Things will work out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the disastrous recovery attempt of the saiya-jin pod and the countless other mishaps prepping Kami's ship, Bulma's nerves were to the fraying point. If just one more thing went wrong, the blue-haired genius would have a nervous break-down.

Was it any wonder she was snapping at her passengers?

Well, to them maybe. Of course, she hadn't shared any of her worries with them so they couldn't possibly know. Why should they worry? Kuririn worried enough on his own and the kids were too young to be burdened.

So she snarled and scared the living hell out them in takeoff. They'd survive, they were warriors afterall.

6/21/05

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Afterword: It's actually done. (blinks repeatedly, face stunned) Wow. Took me long enough, ne? Shouldn't take me even close to as long to complete the Frieza saga. At least I hope not. (crosses fingers)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. Jianu and her familiars, as well as any other new characters, are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun. Suing me would be largely pointless as I am just a poor college student that works for the school system.


End file.
